conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
SubWorld/Government of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets
The Government of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets was established by the Articles of Unification in 2051 as a Confederation of Cities, and later in 2079 a Confederation of Planets. Originally founded as the Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management in 2020 during the Great Rise. The government is lead by a President, and its legislative arm, Quorom of Twelve, which is made up of represenatives from each of the three planets. The relations between the civilian government and the Commonwealth military is somewhat interlinking, as much of the time the governmnet sends its military to do its 'dirty work,' such as independance threats. The governmnet of the commonwealth is certainly oppresive, and will use its power and military, to make sure that it remains in power for the forseeable future. However, the Commonwealth can sometimes be seen as a beacon of modern civilisation and even compassion, however other times they can be extremely oppressive and immoral. While each planet can coordinate its affairs to a certain extent, each must abide the laws and policies set by the Quorom. Each planet is led by a Governor and each province is led by a Magistrate. Executive Arm President of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets The President is the head of state and head of government, and is 'elected' every four years. The President has almost unlimited power as they are only regulated by bodies that are influenced by the President. The President is Commander in Chief of the Commomwealth of Allied Planets Armed Forces. The current President is Ylang Al Jihlani, who has served five uninterrupted terms, through 're-election' due to his immense connectivity and corruption. Vice President of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets The Vice President is suboridnate to the President, and is second in the line of succession. The Vice President is appointed by the President following rise to power, and a new VP may be appointed every two years. Council of Ministries The Council of Ministries acts as the cabinet of the Commonwealth, and is made up of the heads of the government departments, the ministries are as follows; *Commonwealth Space Agency (联邦航天局 - Lianbang hangtian ju) *Development Commission (发展委员会 - Fazhan weiyuanhui) *Energy and Environment Commission (能源与环境委员会 - Nengyuan yu huanjing weiyuanhui) *Food and Agriculture Commission (粮食和农业委员会 - Liongshi he nongye weiyuanhui) *Ministry of Culture and Media (文化部 - Wenhau bu) *Ministry of Defence (国防部 - Guofang Bu) *Ministry of Education and Health (教育和健康部 - Jiaoyu he jiankang bu) *Ministry of Justice (司法部 - Sifa Bu) *Ministry of Transport (交通运输部 - Jiaotong yunshu bu) Legislative Arm Quorom of Twelve See Main: Quorom of Twelve The Quorom of Twelve is the legislative arm of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets government. The Quorom of Twelve is a representative assembly of the Representatives of the four planets of the Commonwealth each having three representatives, based on the planet Venus, the quorom convene in the city of Serenity in the Hall of Legislature. Formed in 2085 after the planetary governments were organised, the quorom replaced the Commonwealth Parliament as legistlative body of the Commonwealth. Local Government Planetary Government Each planet of the Commonwealth is led by a Governor, and is represented in the Quorom. Each planet is able to coordinate its affairs to a certain extent, but must abide by the laws and policies agreed upon by the Quorom. Each planets are divided into provinces, of which the local government takes place, led by a Magistrate. Earth See Main: Earth Confederal Administration Mars See Main: Mars Confederal Administration Venus See Main: Venus Confederal Administration Provinces See Main: Provinces of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets Each planet is divided into Provinces which are the areas surrounding the major cities of the planet. Each province is managed by the Magistrate of the said city, and must abide by the decisions of the governor of the planet. Elections 'Elections' are held for presidency every four years, however the democracy is extremely flawed. To keep by the Articles of Unification, written in 2040, the Commonwealth carries out elections every four years. Voters vote for the President, as political parties do not exist. However the elections that are held are extremely corrupt, and usually, the current President, Ylang Al Jihlani, who has been in office for five consecutive terms, is the only candidate. This is becuase of the vast amount of support and finance that is needed to carry out a campaign, which very usually involves the backing of Guilds and Corporations, the Yutanyi Corporation was known to have assisted Al Jihlani in his run for presidency. However even if another candidate is in the running, the vast chances are that they will not have a shot against the ever connected and corrupt President Al Jihlani, along with much of the rest of the government. Voting Voting in 'elections' in the Commonwealth is that reserved for the True Citizens of the Commonwealth, people that do not support independance movements, and do not live in remote places such as the Frontier on Mars. The True Citizens make up for less than 60% of the population, and even then most people do not bother voting because of the inevability of Al Jihlani's continued presidency as there has not been a second candidate since the elections of 2090, when the candidate was knocked out by Jihlani's dirty tricks campaign coupled with his bribery. Category:SubWorld 2070 Category:SubWorld Commonwealth of Allied Planets